Hand-propelled vehicles (e.g., wheelbarrows, dollies, hand trucks, etc.) are used to aid in the transportation of material such as landscape material (e.g., felled trees, logs, dirt, gravel, sand, mulch, sod, water, fluids, seed, etc.), construction material (e.g., bricks, cement, mortar, asphalt, debris, etc.), equipment (e.g., landscaping equipment, construction equipment, etc., tools, implements, etc.), containers, packages, and other material over land. Hand-propelled vehicles may be used in commercial, industrial, and residential settings. For example, a hand-propelled vehicle may be used to transport dirt between locations of a landscaping project.
To facilitate the transportation of material, hand-propelled vehicles often include a number of handles, a support structure, and a number of wheels. The number of wheels may be mounted to a combination of the number of handles and the support structure. The support structure may include a number of legs. Conventional hand-propelled vehicles are operated by a user by interacting with the handles. The hand-propelled vehicle may be operable between a static state and a dynamic state. In the static state, the user may collect material and may deposit material. While in the static state, the wheelbarrow may be supported and secured (e.g., maintained, etc.) by the number of legs in a stable position. In the dynamic state, the user may move the hand-propelled vehicle, may collect material, and may deposit material. For example, for a hand-propelled vehicle with one wheel, the user may steer the hand-propelled vehicle by tilting the hand-propelled vehicle in a desired direction. However, when the hand-propelled vehicle is transporting heavy, bulky, and/or cumbersome material, the hand-propelled vehicle may become difficult to move and steer resulting in difficult operation for the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to assist in the operation of a hand-propelled vehicle (e.g., wheelbarrow). In particular, it is desirable to assist in the moving and steering of a hand-propelled vehicle when operation of the hand-propelled vehicle would typically be cumbersome (e.g., heavy load, movement up an incline, etc.).